


The Last Gryffindor Standing

by Irrelefante



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin es un guarro muy cool. Choi Minho es un Slytherin sabelotodo. El mundo hace ruidos y se oscurece y se corroe. “Toma mi mano”, dice Changmin. “No, Choikang, toma la mía”, responde Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es el efecto colateral de uno de los retos Changmin/Minho de universo HP en los que participé. Un reto = algo menor a una viñeta. Pero ya ven. Ahora es mi pequeño mostruito. Ugh!heart

i. érase una vez.

Changmin es un guarro. Lleva siempre la camisa punteando fuera de los pantalones, barba de 3 días y una sonrisita por la esquina de los labios que indica que nada es muy importante, que se la está pasando bien. Un día sí un día no, se mete en riñas que terminan en labios rotos y detenciones, convirtiéndose en la principal fuga de los puntos de la casa Gryffindor. Además, cuando habla, es un atentado al decoro y a las buenas costumbres, uno puede escucharlo de esquina a esquina en el Gran Comedor.

Y tiene un odio jurado a todo Slytherin: sea alumno, banderín o mención de dicha casa.

Por eso Minho no termina de sentirse aliviado al oírle levantar la voz en aquella fría aula de Pociones donde sólo hay tres personas, contándose a sí mismo.

—Ha dicho que lo sueltes.

Minho es el anverso de una moneda que comparte con Changmin. Pulcro. Siempre correcto. En el comedor emplea la servilleta y todos los cubiertos colocados al borde de su plato, y dice gracias al terminar, a nadie en particular, como si los elfos domésticos fueran a escucharlo desde la cocina a 10 metros bajo tierra. No tiene mancha alguna en su asistencia, puntualidad ni calificación de ninguna asignatura. Si bien no es el típico empollón que levanta la mano a cada pregunta del profesor, se queda al final de la clase para resolver sus dudas o iniciar una conversación casual con el docente, ofreciéndose a apilar los calderos y cerrar el aula de clase por él.

Que es donde Li Jiaheng le ha pillado. Le ha saludado, le ha dicho que deje los calderos para los elfos domésticos, que va a arruinar sus manos de marica, que eso es lo que quiere de seguro, arrastrar a todos a su cama, que a él no le importa ensuciarse un poco. Le ha metido mano, ha peleado contra los brazos del menor y de seguro le va a dejar moretones en las muñecas. Le ha insultado veinte veces, le ha besado a mordidas otras tantas más. Minho sabe con qué conjuro petrificarlo, pero siempre tiembla de miedo y asco, no encontrando su varita en sus pantalones; también sabe que no debe llorar, eso lo excita más. Además, siempre se detiene a los minutos, como si Jiaheng despertara de repente y se diera cuenta de lo que hace, o con quién lo hace. Usualmente lo suelta con fuerza, arrojándolo a la pared próxima o al suelo; luego lo maldice, casi escupiéndole, y le dice que deje de ser un mariquita que anda tentando a los de raza pura. Pero esos minutos cada vez se alargan más, y algunas veces parece que no se detendrá. Como justo ahora.

—Ah. Eres tú, Choikang —pronuncia Jiaheng con desprecio, pretendiendo que no gimió asustado al saberse atrapado—. ¿Qué? ¿Has oído los lloriqueos de Choi? —Se arregla el uniforme y el cabello, alejándose de Minho como si tal cosa—. Juega así. Le encanta seducirme con sus actitos de niña. ¡Casi caigo, Choi! Maldito marica, ya te he dicho que te cortes el cabello. —Intenta cogerle el cabello de la coronilla. Minho le bota la mano aún sin terminar de componerse—. No me andes buscando luego, ¿eh? Es tuyo, Choikang. Enséñale algunos modales. —Se va despidiendo, llegando a la puerta, donde se encuentra Changmin, quien, abruptamente, le estruja con los puños el uniforme a nivel del pecho, acercando el rostro al suyo.

—Verás, Li, —dice dejado—. Choi, aquí, —lo señala con la cabeza— es mi amigo. Un puto Slytherin, sí, pero me ayuda a no reprobar Pociones. —Se encoge de hombros. — Y si la próxima vez que me ayude con una puñetera poción me dice que el hijo mayor de los Li le ha estado metiendo mano, van a suceder dos cosas —libera una mano para contar con los dedos–: Uno, hasta las arañas del Bosque Prohibido se van a enterar que te gusta dar por atrás a los muchachos y, quién sabe, que te den también. —Ríe de su propia ocurrencia—. Dos, en aproximadamente, digamos, ¿tres semanas? luego de que todo Slytherin te evite en los baños y cambiadores, vas a aparecer un día con moretones hasta en la pija para que aprendas a no meterla donde no debes. Y si se te ocurre acusarme voy a decir que me pediste que te la meta y que por eso te partí la cara. ¿Y qué crees? Por primera vez todo el mundo me va a creer.  —Atrae a Jiaheng un poco más hacia su rostro—. ¿Entendido?

Jiaheng se suelta de un movimiento, lanza una mirada de rabia hacia ambos para luego partir del aula pretendiendo dignidad.

Y así es como Choikang Changmin, quien ha estado por semanas esperando una oportunidad para pedirle ayuda al menor, consigue que Choi Minho le dé clases de asistencia y supervise su avance en Pociones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ii. a fuego de caldero.

Es una responsabilidad y no pasa de ello. No, responsabilidad es quedarse pequeño. Es como su materia más odiada. Como una detención eterna de una hora por día. Es, en suma, Changmin intentando entender el inframundo de las Pociones.

Minho no lo entiende, ¿por qué un tipo tan dejado en las materias –todas menos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras– de pronto se interesa en aprenderlas? Se ha mordido la pregunta y se ha limitado a soltar sólo indicaciones y/o reprimendas durante todas las sesiones. Hasta que no pudo más. Sucedió un día en que Changmin se mostraba particularmente malo en el desarrollo de una poción –siendo que es de por sí malísimo, se debe entender la catástrofe del día y por ende la frustración de Minho–.

—¡¿Pero por qué coño te levantaste un día y decidiste querer entender Pociones?!

Sí. Changmin extrae de Minho lados y lenguajes que no sabía tenía.

—Porque quiero ser Auror.

—¿E-eh?

—Auror, Choi. Y hasta hace poco no sabía que Pociones y Transformaciones eran prerrequisitos para entrar en la Academia de Aurores.

—Oh.

—Sí. Y una mierda, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¡Digo no! Digo, bota eso y empecemos otra vez.

 

Una incertidumbre es una puerta. La pregunta formulada, una llave. La solución, un mundo tras el umbral. Y esa curiosidad, esa curiosidad es un camino, un estado, una condición.

 

—¿Cómo es que terminaste en Gryffindor? ¿Tu familia no es algo así como uno de los apellidos más representativos de Slytherin?

—Oh. ¿Es que querías que pasemos más tiempo juntos, Choi? ¿Ya empiezas a amarme?

—Quería saber a quién debo agradecer la paz de no conocerte durante tres años.

—Tsk. Odio a mi padre. A mi madre. A todo lo que lleve el apellido Choikang.

—Pero tú ll…

—¿Eran cuatro vueltas antihorarias o cuatro vueltas horarias?

—Ugh. Son _doce_ vueltas _horarias_.

 

 

—¿Cómo es que _yo_ tengo que jabonarme tanto que siento la piel viva bajo el uniforme, y raparme la barba cada mañana, y comprarme 4 juegos más de uniforme para andar aseado toda la semana porque según tú “cualquier residuo podría afectar la poción”; mientras que _tú_ , Choi, puedes llevar esa melena por cabello?

—Oh. No es... ¡No significa…! Esto es--

—…

—Cállate y corta la coclearia con la daga de plata.

—Sabes que no me ducharé hasta la otra semana si no me lo dices, ¿verdad?

—Choikang, eres…

—Sí, sí. Ahora suéltalo.

—No es nada. Es mi madre. Sólo ella me cortaba el cabello. Amaba hacerlo.

—Oh… Lo siento, tío. No sabía…

—Lo hacía horrible. Me dejaba hoyos por toda la cabeza. Por eso le he inventado que quiero dejármelo crecer. Y si ve que me lo he cortado ahora y no me he esperado a las vacaciones, no sé qué sucedería. Eh, Choikang. Choikang, para ya. Deja ya de reírte.

 

Pregunta, tras pregunta.

 

—Choikang, realmente apestas en Pociones.

—Wow. Se te daría bien lo de profesor, ¿eh? Un poco de grasa en el cabello y listo, Snape versión veela.

—¿Acabas de llamarme v--? No importa, no quiero saber. Y no digo que no hayas mejorado, porque lo has hecho, ¡y mucho! Pero es que a veces, luego de repasar una y otra vez y de que estés a punto de dominarlas, te armas unas porquerías que deberían ser utilizadas contra el enemigo.

—Tengo un oído selectivo, y yo creo que debería decir gracias a eso que acabas de decir. Sí. Gracias.

—Choikang. No es por desalentarte, pero ¿y si sacas un _Aceptable_? Yo creo que un Aceptable está más que bien. Pero sabes que Slughorn no acepta en los EXTASIS a nadie con menos de un _Supera las Expectativas_ , ¿verdad?

—Pues entonces me convierto en cazador de los Appleby Arrows.

—…

—¿Por qué me miras como si me hubiera caído leche de mantícora en el rostro otra vez?

—¿Es que es así de fácil para ti?

—¿El qué?

—Si no la coges para Auror, te haces cazador. Como si fuera el desayuno y te da lo mismo quedarte sin bollitos recién horneados porque igual te van bien las tostadas con mermelada de calabaza.

—Choi, tú sí que sabes abrir el apetito. Ya son las 6. Ceeenaaa.

—¿Entonces sí te da lo mismo?

—¿Y por qué no? Me gustan ambas cosas. Y soy bueno en ambas, aunque ser Auror me obliga a dominar más materias, pero voy a intentarlo todo lo que pueda. El secreto es enfocarse en lo que a uno le da más placer: Batalla de varitas y aplastar a unos cuantos Slytherins con aires autosuficientes sólo por el apellido que llevan. Bueno, tengo noticias para ellos, sus papis no van a salvar sus petulantes traseritos de este Choikang Changmin humilla-niñitos-de-mamá.

 

Se aprenden.

 

—¿Has pensado en ser Auror también, Choi?

—¿Qué? No. No, no. Eso… no me va.

—Lástima. Me hubieras asegurado un Excelente en _Pociones: Envenenamiento y Brebajes Curativos_.

—Choikang--

– Pero te has salvado, Choi, tienes que saberlo. No iba a ser más suave contigo en las prácticas de _Batalla: Ataque y Defensa_ sólo porque ahora somos amigos. Y entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer al salir de acá?

—¿Es que somos--? Ugh. No lo sé. No lo he pensado aún.

—Choi.

—Bueno. Me gustan las pociones.

—No me digas.

—Podría, no lo sé, prepararlas y venderlas.

—¿En una tienda? ¿Como una especie de Zonko pero si me como un caramelo no me crecerá la lengua sino que moriré despacio y dolorosamente?

—Uhm. ¿Sí?

—¡Genial!

—¿Genial?

—¡Pues claro! Escalofriante, pero genial.

—Gracias--

—O podrías enseñar.

—¿Perdón?

—Enseñar. Pociones. Aquí o donde sea. Se te da bien, ¿sabes? Esto de enseñar. Quiero decir, mírame. Me conoces desde que convertí un caldero y dos ingredientes en una masa apestosa que se arrastraba por la mesa.

—Uh. Choikang, tú-- aún eres un lío en Pociones.

—Un lío que ya prepara Pociones Multijugos y, una vez, hasta Veritaserum. Sólo me costó achicharrarme los vellos del brazo, y la sensibilidad de este dedo. Fuera de eso, fui increíble.

—Ahá.

 

Avanzan. Lado a lado. Andan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

iii. piel de durazno.

Changmin ha golpeado a 5 alumnos en un plazo de 6 días. Cada que sale de detención, va y se lanza a los golpes contra otro alumno más. MgGonagall ha dicho que, hasta ahora, se ha mostrado bastante tolerante con él debido a su inexplicable buen comportamiento de esta primera mitad del año escolar, pero que a la siguiente vez lo enviarán a casa en una expulsión temporal y que luego se evaluará si, al regresar, podrá readaptarse a las clases o perderá el año. Minho le ha pedido que se detenga, que es suficiente. Changmin le exige que le diga, entonces, quién lo hizo. Aquello: la ruptura en su labio inferior, las manchas sanguinolentas que son huellas de dientes, los finos surcos en su nuca y hombros, y el pavor en sus ojos otra vez. Quién. Porque si no se lo dice, jura que seguirá cargándose a media escuela hasta que, por descarte, esté seguro de que el culpable haya recibido una paliza. _¡¿Quién, Choi, quién?!_

No tiene salida. Minho se da cuenta ahora. Así que respira y le confiesa, mortificado, que no fue un muchacho quien le hizo aquello, sino Krystal Jung, de 6° año.

Changmin abre enorme los ojos, luego los vuelve a su posición, los pasea de un lado a otro, hasta que al final suelta una maldición con un _¡y una mierda!_ y se va.

Krystal, al día siguiente, lleva un sweater por encima de su blusa escolar pese a lo soleado del día. No le creerían de todas maneras, piensa, si les dijera que Choikang pasó la contraseña de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, la esperó en su habitación y luego le exigió, tomándola de la muñeca, que no volviera a tocar a Choi. Ella pensó que era una broma, una amenaza floja e ilógica, así que lo mandó a volar. Cuando Changmin la sujetó de los brazos, estampándola contra la primera superficie tras ella, y le preguntó sin juego en su voz “¿Luzco como alguien a quien le importa que seas mujer?”, ella tragó saliva. “Está bien, entiendo”, dijo, “yo sé esperar.” Changmin entrecerró sus ojos al no comprender. Kristal rodó los ojos, soltándose de él con un movimiento. “No pueden protegerse por siempre. Ustedes. Los desviados.  No importa cuán fuerte creas que eres, Choikang. Allá afuera hay cientos más fuertes que tú. Y alguno de ellos te quitará lo torcido y sucio que eres a golpes. Yo, en cambio, intento volverlos al camino de una manera más misericordiosa.” Kristal toma la mano de Changmin, guiándola a su entrepierna. “Yo puedo salvarte, Choikang.”

Luego de la austera advertencia de qué sucedería si volvía a tocar a Minho —las huellas de manos su cuello fueron severas—, Changmin se fue de ahí con una sensación de repudio e impotencia. 

Esa noche, durante la cena, sucedió algo nunca antes visto en la historia de Hogwarts. Un Gryffindor dejó su plato de bordes rojos junto con sus cubiertos y marchó hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. La atmósfera se convirtió en zumbido y miradas variadas, mientras un despistado Changmin comía a manos limpias bollos de mora conversando insensateces con un azoradísimo Minho.

A partir de entonces, uno se convirtió en la sombra del otro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

iv. agua de nieve.

Las gradas del campo de Quidditch no se comparan a la biblioteca. ¡En lo absoluto! Pero Minho se ha acostumbrado ya. La banqueta, que son suelo de la grada que le precede, está sucia y es durísima; además, el viento corre fuerte allí arriba. Minho simplemente lleva una manta y un cojín, y se arrincona en la esquina del lado que viene el viento, forma un acorazado contra esa pared y listo. Porque un lugar tranquilo es, de hecho. Salvo las ocasiones en que se le unen un grupo de muchachas quienes vitorean a su jugador preferido, Minho tiene las gradas para sí.

Se acurruca bien, envuelve sus piernas con la manta, lee hasta que los dedos que sostienen el libro se le entumecen del frío. Justo entonces, desiste y levanta la mirada. Lo ve. Es una mancha desdibujada que se mueve a demasiada velocidad de un lado a otro en el campo de Quidditch. Sabe que es él por los improperios -comandos- que lanza de cuando en cuando. Por eso y porque cada cierto tiempo esa mancha vuela muy cerca de su grada para cerciorarse que sigue ahí, vivo, ensimismado y tiritando. Como justo ahora, que está en lo alto de su grada y le sonríe enorme. Se queda sobrevolando cerca cuando Minho le devuelve la sonrisa.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel encuentro en las mazmorras? Año y medio. Le ha visto amenazar con gracia e ira a medio Hogwarts, le ha visto lograr que una misma poción se eche a perder tres docenas de veces, le ha visto tomar siesta tendidos a la sombra de algún árbol junto al Lago Negro –ha visto su cabello a contraluz volverse dorado, el perfil de su nariz larga y orgullosa, oír su voz ronca salida del letargo decirle _Minho, sáltate Runas Mágicas, quedémonos un rato más_ –. Y le va a ver irse. Pronto. Sus ahora buenas calificaciones en el reporte bajo el brazo, la varita lista en mano, y todo él sediento de peleas, sangre y peligro. Va a verlo irse a un mundo que se vuelve cada vez más gris, en el cual las personas se levantan abanderando una ideología y protegiéndola con seguidores tan ofuscados como inclementes.

¿Y Minho? Va a ser un buen muchacho en el tiempo que le quede en el colegio, va a andarse con cuidado de los muchachos con hambre adolescente, no dejará que lo hagan prefecto, y ya. Ya está. Es todo. Nada más se le viene a la mente. Su panorama tiene agujeros grandes e inconsistencias.

¿Lo visitaría Changmin alguna vez si abre una tienda de brebajes imperdonables? ¿Se aburriría si le cuenta en cartas lo de su labor de profesor?

Por supuesto que sí. Changmin es acción, movimiento y un poco de daño para saberse vivo. ¿Por qué querría quedarse parado en una tienda lúgubre a ver un caldero burbujear con Minho? ¿Por qué querría recordar con él asignaturas que le costó tanto dejar atrás?

Sin embargo, son amigos. Debe haber, _hay_ algo que los mantiene de pie lado a lado, sospecha Minho. Quizás el colegio ha actuado como una biósfera cerrada que los obligó a encontrarse y a ser lo que son mientras los muros los retengan.

¿Qué serán allá afuera? Con suerte, un par de viejos amigos, de esos que cuando se encuentran comparten un par de bebidas mientras recuerdan épocas doradas.

¿Qué son aquí adentro? Demasiado. Para Minho, Changmin es demasiado y demasiado pronto. Lo ha revoloteado como cucharilla a un caldero y Minho no es más una solución sobria y contenida. Es, ahora, efervescente. Siente las sonrisas flotar en él, sin razón aparente — _Eh, Choi, no uses coleta te he dicho. ¡Me distraes! ¡Intento una poción peligrosa aquí!_ —, los sentimientos burbujear cada que Changmin se abre paso hacia él entre un mar de gente cuando obtiene una victoria para el equipo de Quidditch; y la piel hervir cuando están a menos de un palmo de distancia — _¿Se habrá ido ya?/No lo sé./Esa gata suya es muy sabida, mejor esperemos un poco más./Ahá./Choi./¿Si?/¿Llevas colonia?/Uhum./Huele bien./Ah./Este armario huele a calcetines, pero tú hueles bien./Uhm./Choi./ ¿Si?/¿Te estoy aplastando?/N-no./Bueno./…/Choi./¿Si?/Prometo no volver a retenerte hasta medianoche para terminar una poción./No, está bien./Choi./¿Uhm?/ ¿Cuánto mides?/Oh. Uhm. Uno cincuenta y siete./Estás muy pequeño. Si hasta podría cogerte en el aire sin esfuerzo./…/Mejor salgamos de aquí._

Changmin acaba de anotar desde una posición casi imposible, luego de esquivar a medio equipo contrario. Sonríe pedante, estrella puños con los compañeros más cercanos, después busca a Minho con la mirada, le llama a todo pulmón, le señala, golpea su pecho y le vuelve a señalar, antes de seguir con el partido.

¿Qué son aquí dentro?

Muy buenos amigos. Y los buenos amigos aprenden, llegado el momento, a decir adiós con un apretón de manos y los mejores deseos para el otro.

Así que Minho va a hacerlo. Va a ser un buen muchacho, abrazarle y decirle ¡buen viaje!

 

 Y va a extrañarlo a horrores.

 

A horrores.

 

 

v. ¡vamos, leones!

La verdad es que, a Changmin, Minho no lo ha afectado. No directamente.

Si Changmin ha cambiado –es lo que dicen todos- ha sido más que nada por costumbre y curiosidad. Y flojera. Sí, flojera. Colocarse el uniforme limpio y completo, frecuentar la biblioteca, afeitarse la barba, saludar a los profesores con un _buenos días_ bien pronunciado, ducharse a menudo, cambiar el whisky de fuego por cerveza de mantequilla como bebida regular, etc,; todo eso, una vez programado por fuerza en tu rutina diaria, ¿deshacerlo? Oh, no. Qué ocio.

Algunas de esas nuevas costumbres empezaron, eso sí, como prerrequisito obligatorio a la asesoría de Minho en Pociones; ¿las otras?, se dan por el tanto andar en su compañía. Ignorar al profesorado en los pasillos es fácil cuando se anda solo o cuando tus compañeros a lo mucho se dignan a hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza. Minho, por el contrario, enlentece su, de por sí, pausado caminar, gira el rostro 45° y recita el saludo nítidamente mientras reverencia con la cabeza. Ignorar a un profesor cuando Minho hace una micro-ceremonia de 3.5 segundos es no sólo mucho más notorio, sino incómodo. Así que Changmin empezó con un intento de venia, luego lo acompañó con un murmullo de saludo, terminando por acompañar a Minho en todo su ritual, impulsado, podría ser, por el codo de éste clavado en sus costillas cada que no lo hacía bien.

Lo más difícil fueron las duchas. Vamos. Obligarse a una ducha cada noche durante el invierno es lo más pesado que alguien pueda pedirle a Changmin. No que Minho lo hiciera: insistirle. Era que Changmin notaba cómo Minho no se movía de su lado cuando su cuerpo buscaba, sin él saberlo, calor cuando estudiaban en la silenciosa pero gélida biblioteca. Todas estas acciones pasaron de compromiso a hábito. Y, en honor a la verdad, todo eso junto es demasiado para devolverlo a su estado previo. Sería rehacerlo todo. Demasiado esfuerzo.

Por otro lado, Changmin comenzó a ver cómo es eso de ser “buen alumno” –en lo que cabe. Cómo una sonrisa propia incita una sonrisa ajena, cuán calmo es no propiciar miradas desaprobatorias por una tenida mal puesta, que si bien lo encontraba divertido, también era llamativo; y no hacerlo está bien también, más que bien.

¿Afectarlo, Minho a Changmin, con intención? No. No, no. Es sólo que Minho es un buen muchacho. Un buen muchacho que no espera nada de él, que no le ha pedido nada. Y esa, sorprendentemente, fue la única manera de obtener todo de Changmin. Si ha cambiado es porque se le ha antojado dejarse llevar. Y Changmin, ahora, aquí, tal y como es justo en este momento, siente que quiere ser aún más porque Minho es demasiado buen muchacho, y Changmin no ha hecho más que acoplarse a él, nada grandioso, nada que lo haga sentirse suficiente buen muchacho como aquel otro. _Para_ aquel otro.

¿No es gracioso? En este mundo de normas y jerarquías bien marcadas, de intolerancia a lo inusual y falta de querer comprender, en el cual Changmin ha jugado en ocasiones el papel de tirano sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, es ahora él quien siente que no es justo. Este mundo no es justo. No es habitable, sólo soportable. ¿Y quién es él para decir que posee la fuerza para brindarle a Minho el mundo que merece? Huir con él y escudarlo toda una vida. ¿Podría? ¿Debería? ¿Le dejaría?

Minho entrechoca los dientes y todos los insultos que su lengua no profiere se transmiten por sus ojos. Minho se detiene y responde con toda su atención si alguien, extrañamente, se le acerca a intercambiar palabras; luego se repliega, no alienta un siguiente encuentro. Minho no confía, no cree -no al comienzo al menos. Minho se encuentra en un estado permanente -furtivo- de defensa. Ha sido troquelado así bajo los martillos de un mundo que toma sin permiso lo que no posee, y que si encuentra resistencia, lo dobla, lo estruja y lo bebe como un moribundo las últimas gotas del elixir de la vida eterna. Así que Minho retrocede a su escondite, sonríe para sí mismo, salva las pequeñas cosas que puede, y sobrevive. En el imaginario caso que haya dejado a Changmin compartir la cueva, eso no cambiaría: sólo sobrevivirían.

¿Quién es Changmin para pedirle a Minho llevar una vida así?

Aún más importante.

¿Es Changmin capaz de no dar todo de sí a Minho?

Changmin, por primera vez, va a ser un buen muchacho. Va a remangarse la camisa y crecer bajo la vista de los aurores. Y los va a matar a todos. A cada uno. A cualquiera que se atreva a decir que lo que él siente por Minho está mal. Ya que, si nada en esta vida le ha dado _porqué_ y _luz_ como este sentimiento nacido de un muchacho hacia otro muchacho, ¿por qué debería ser esto juzgado?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

vi. diente de león

Minho recita la cascada de movimientos requeridos para formar un escudo de desarme de volumen ascendente. Los dicta con voz firme, mas sus gestos con la varita son meros amagos. Los EXTASIS son en 3 semanas para todo quinto, sexto y séptimo año, menos para los que postulan en la Academia de Aurores. Para ellos se ha comprimido el último semestre  de tal manera que puedan rendir un examen de suficiencia un mes antes de fin de año escolar. Esto debido a que líderes de diferentes ideologías han enrolado la mayor cantidad de Aurores posible, incluyendo recién egresados, dejando a la Academia con una gran demanda por satisfacer, por lo cual presionaron a los diferentes colegios para un temprano término del último año.

—Haz el movimiento, Choi. —Le insta Changmin—. De nada sirve que te lo sepas de memoria si no te _mueves_.

Minho refunfuña en un surpiro. Enlentecería el paso si no fuera que de por sí van a paso de babosa. Está acompañando a Changmin en su ronda por la torre este.

Sí. Choikang Changmin es prefecto de último año. Fue la condición que le puso McGonagall para aceptar su solicitud a la Academia de Aurores, siendo prerrequisito para esto una evaluación de conducta. A Minho esto le vuelve a causar gracia cada que un grupo de primer año solicita su escolta hacia la casa de Hagrid. Estos van, casi-casi, tomados de la túnica de Changmin, preguntándole qué haría si un hipogrifo los atacara justo en ese momento, o cómo se defendería de un centauro salvaje; el prefecto susurra un no muy bajo _desearía que así fuera_.

—Vertical de invocación; cuerpo de lado. Horizontal y barrido; cuerpo diagonal. Floritura semicircular. Volver a posición de defensa.

Minho, esta vez, representa cada movimiento con todo él.

—No tan arriba. —Changmin coge la varita del menor y la arrastra, con todo y la mano del propietario, hacia la altura del tercio superior del tronco—. Muy arriba y demorarás en volverla a posición de defensa. Muy abajo y el escudo no crecerá. Otra vez.

—Vertical de invocación. Horizontal y barrido. Floritu—

—Cuando estés en diagonal, levanta la palma de tu mano izquierda. Aún no sabes hacer invocaciones mentales, pero cuando lo hagas, esto te será útil para un _protego_ de último minuto. Recuerda que estás descubierto hasta que realices el último movimiento del conjuro.

Minho asiente. Repite todo desde el inicio. Se concentra al máximo hasta obtener un asentimiento aprobatorio del mayor, y volver a andar otra vez. Luego de eso, deja que todo lo que dejó flotando a su alrededor vuelva a su estómago: _Changmin ha aprendido tanto de tantas cosas, Changmin comparte sus pequeños y grandes trucos conmigo, Changmin ya no necesita de mi ayuda, Changmin es casi un adulto_.

 _Changmin se va mañana_.

Ha aprobado todos los exámenes impuestos por la academia y McGonagall le ha puesto un Supera las Expectativas en disciplina. Su baúl ya está hecho en su alcoba; nadie ha mencionado el asunto desde después de navidad.

—Tus ojeras lucen enormes —dice, en cambio, Minho.

Además de la sala de astronomía, sólo hay dos aulas más en esta parte del castillo. Changmin revisa una de ellas con la vista e invocando un Homenun revelio antes de salir.

—Uhum. Pero ya casi terminamos.

Minho avanza a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Es más que cansancio, Choikang. Tú estás… Tú no… Eres tan irritante como antes.

—Será que lo aburrido se pega —responde, lanzándole una corta mirada de lado.

—Retiro lo dicho —Minho arruga el entrecejo.

Por primera vez en semanas Changmin sonríe, un segundo, dos, tres, luego la ligereza se le borra del rostro, poquito a poco, como una mota borrando su infancia, luego vuelve a neutralidad.

Minho lo ve desaparecer tras el último salón.

—Estás ¿enfadado conmigo? —le pregunta desde el pasillo.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo, Choi? —llega la voz desde el salón.

—No lo sé. No tengo idea. Últimamente no tengo idea de lo que pasa contigo, salvo tus notas y que te vas maña—

Una mano que se agranda hasta ser todo un brazo sale del aula y tira de Minho hacia dentro.

Tiene a Minho clavado contra la puerta del aula, hace ruido cuando respira.

—¿Changmin?

No responde.

De repente, sus manos de 17 años reptan por entre los cabellos de Minho sin orden ni tiempo. Le aspira, directamente; repta sus labios por donde el accidente le lleve. Le toma del cuello, le quiebra la espina a nivel de la nuca, le insta con los ojos clavados en sus labios a abrirlos. Minho se ofrece como piel ante una espina. Changmin enloquece, gruñe.

No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Besarlo. Estaba helando en la mansión de sus padres, se había colado a su cama, alguien estaba triste, el otro lo sabía. Hacía demasiado calor, sus padres estaban en el jardín, ellos en la cocina, fue más el deseo que las intenciones.

Pero besarlo, esta vez, antes de irse; ¿aclarar _esto_ entre ellos justo antes de enfrentar una distancia de dos años? Hay que ser muy hijo de perra. Y él podría serlo, ¡diablos!, él lo _es_. Pero con Minho su corazón, por una vez, deja de correr, y le grita ¡piensa!

Con las mejillas coloradas y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Minho le espera.

—Tienes que cuidarte —susurra—. Kristal es una de tantos. Y afuera las cosas están—

—Lo sé —responde, componiéndose—. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tú me enseñaste, ¿recuerdas?

La sonrisa de Changmin es pequeña pero satisfecha.

—Si necesitas ayuda, cualquier cosa, sólo escribe—

—Lo sé.

Y luego nada.

En ese silencio se yerguen y recogen la compostura. El camino hacia la sala común es largo pero unos gramos menos pesado ahora.

—Tengo que ir, aprender-- Tengo que ser el mejor —declara Changmin, frente al dormitorio de los de quinto año, como el último burbujear dentro de una tetera que se aleja del fuego.

—Tienes ir, aprender, tienes que ser el mejor —repite Minho, mecánico y con prisa por perderse tras la puerta—. ¿Verdad que sí?

—Hey.

Changmin luce parcialmente confundido y tentativamente lastimado, pero la mano que toma la de su compañero es blanda, valiente en un comienzo y luego tímida. Minho mira las caricias que dibuja entre sus dedos, en su palma, en el envés. Se sostienen las manos cada uno desechando palabras en sus cabezas, hasta que es mucho el tiempo sin hacer nada más que estrujarse los dedos o balancear los brazos. En la habitación alguien habla dormido. Minho comienza a liberar su mano, Changmin da un último apretón que no termina de aflojarse.  Ambos se van pensando, equivocadamente, cómo acaban de arruinar una despedida.

Es lo que Minho recuerda por días. Semanas. Meses.

La lechuza que llega, después de tanto, no es para él. Es para todo Hogwarts.

La guerra ha comenzado desde el norte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Palabras:** 5178.


	2. Chapter 2

vii. nubes de acero.

Changmin lleva 4 días despertando con los pies helados y húmedos; quedan 3 más. Sólo uno de los integrantes de su avanzadilla se encarga del mantenimiento y armado de la tienda de campaña por vez. Sung Min, el encargado de esta semana, es bueno para hechizos de protección, tiene reflejos rápidos, pero es un desastre en todo lo demás, por eso a la carpa le entran ventarrones de aire y nieve.

¿Aurores? No, aún no lo son. No oficialmente. No tienen idea de si en algún momento esa certificación les será dada, o si la de su propia defunción arribará primero.

El mundo está como un chivatoscopio: caos sin una flecha nítida.

Clases, estrictamente hablando, sólo las tuvieron durante 3 semanas. Luego de eso los mandaron en agrupaciones de once a diferentes lugares: bosques encantados, cuevas no-tan-abandonadas de gigantes, nidos de acromántulas, y lagos cuyas criaturas atentan contra cualquier ser viviente ajeno a su hábitat. Estas jornadas suelen tomar de 4 a 7 semanas. Luego llega un Auror administrativo con un _traslador_ para llevarlos a otro destino igual de inhóspito. Esporádicamente y sin anunciarse, llegan los _Evaluadores_ , cuyo examen consiste en tenderles una trampa, el cual termina cuando al menos uno de los jóvenes necesita ser trasladado al Hospital San Mungo.

Changmin, con los pulmones a medio colapsar y la planta de los pies con carnosidades gruesas y uniformes que se formaron como defensa ante las interminables laceraciones, supo luego que aquellas expediciones fueron costeadas por los diferentes frentes políticos que se preparaban no sólo para defender su ideología, sino para imponerla. ¿El objetivo? Luego de año y medio de financiamiento, la Academia de Aurores autorizaba que estos frentes “consulten” con el alumno el reclutamiento a sus filas para que continúen ahí su entrenamiento.

Estos furtivos reclutamientos se llevan a cabo en los alrededores de las mansiones o centros operativos que representan cada causa política. O eso es lo que podían adivinar los alumnos, ya que dichas estructuras estaban protegidas por hechizos de invisibilidad e impenetrabilidad. Sin embargo, el desarrollo de la estadía así lo confirmaba: Una vez que la campaña de alumnos se asienta, un grupo de 6 a 8 personas aparecen en el horizonte, rumbo a ellos. Estos llevan túnicas roídas por la acción, con un característico tajo de tela envolviendo el brazo izquierdo. Changmin los ha visto de todos los colores. Se ha enrolado en cada cuartel durante semanas antes de desertar.

Ellos todos van en contra de alguna libertad: la de los muggles, la de los elfos, la de los magos mestizos o sin linaje, la de la educación autónoma; sin embargo, furtivamente y sin preverlo, los une su aberración hacia las relaciones del mismo sexo.

Changmin ha encontrado, sí, personas bajo su mismo estigma. Los ha visto compartir tienda, protegerse espalda contra espalda, desaparecer rumbo a muchos árboles más allá para luego regresar con nervios en los ojos pero menos peso en el pecho. Les ha preguntado y ellos lo han negado, o, luego de afirmarlo con pánico, se han negado a defender aquello.

¿Es que está pidiendo demasiado? ¿Es pedir demasiado el ponerse de pie para defender aquello que, precisamente, te hace andar?

No está logrando nada. Nada positivo al menos, ya que lo único que acumula es el peso de la desesperanza del resto. Se le está yendo la mente. ¿Cómo era aquello? ¿Cómo era—Minho? ¿Cómo se sentía aquello?

 

 

 

 

 

En los exteriores de la Mansión Li, Jiaheng cae aparatosamente contra la base de un sauce. Changmin lo devuelve a la consciencia con un _enervate_ ; le retuerce el brazo, le oye lloriquear otro rato.

–Atrévete –gruñe Changmin en el oído de su contrincante– a pronunciar su nombre una vez más.

Jiaheng intenta sin éxito contener los quejidos de dolor. Respira fuerte y sin ritmo. El dolor y la ira se combinan en su mente para soltar con esfuerzo:

–Te. Agh. Te puedo decir dónde está –aspira–. Donde está él. Te lo puedo decir.

Changmin tiene relampagazos acerca de Minho, de su rostro, de su uniforme sin pelusas, de su cuerpo tibio cerca al suyo bajo las sábanas de su habitación en la Mansión Choikang aquella Nochebuena. Changmin es un tonto que quiso esperar hasta los resultados de su primera evaluación para escribir a Minho contándole sus resultados que nunca llegaron; un completo idiota, ya que ni en las jornadas ni en los reclutamientos la correspondencia es una opción viable.

Por eso responde desesperado que _sí._

–San Mungo. Hospital San Mungo. Sus padres. Ah. Sus padres murieron. Pero él aún debe estar vivo.

Changmin se aleja. No ha presentado formalmente su dimisión del entrenamiento. Noquea a los centinelas de la reja de la Mansión Li.

Una vez afuera puede _desaparecer_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

viii. montañas fe.

San Mungo es como una ciudad en pequeño. Con una población de heridos que sobrepasa a la de medimagos en 50 a 1, hay que señalar. Es por esto que el personal de información no le orienta adecuadamente. Pestañea dos veces y de pronto se encuentra sentado en una cama, con una varita inspeccionando su brazo para un triaje de rutina. Tiene que empujar a todo personal que se le acerca. Alza la voz, saca su varita, una luz blanca viene hacia él.

Cuando despierta del encantamiento aturdidor, lleva ropa de hospital: blanco marchito. Le duele todo. No había dormido en una cama en más de un año, aquella comodidad ha despertado las quejas guardadas de cada músculo y de cada herida mal atendida.

Camina como puede hasta el enfermero que custodia el pabellón.

–Sólo quiero saber dónde está él.

–¿Él quién?

–Choi. Choi Minho.

Los ojos del muchacho se agrandan, la pluma a la cual dictaba el historial clínico del día hace un rasgón en la tabla de evolución.

Dos agentes administrativos del hospital le hacen decenas de preguntas y le entregan un formulario de información personal y relacionada con Minho. Changmin pide, cansado, que sólo quiere verlo y luego llenará todos los papeles que crean necesario. Se miran entre ellos antes de asentir y llamar a una tercera persona para que lo guie.

Camino al piso de _Cuidados Paleativos y Aislamiento Infecto-contagioso_ el medimago le lanza miradas de extrañeza y desconfianza. En la puerta del pabellón _P._ _Terminales I_ éste se detiene para llenar la lista de ingresos y salidas que flota a un lado. Changmin, a través de las ventanas circulares de la puerta doble, reconoce el cabello de Minho bajo el gorro de enfermero: castaño, sucio y quebrado, más corto que antes, pero aún atenta con cubrirle los ojos.

El medimago lo detiene antes de que pueda atravesar las puertas.

–Espere acá.

Es lo último que quiere hacer, pero eso no importa ahora. Minho está bien, ¡bien! Está trabajando aquí, no le ha sucedido nada. Li es un hijo de puta a quien le partirá la varita en el culo cuando lo vea, pero eso también puede esperar.

Changmin se pone a espiarlo. Sonríe porque Minho lleva túnica de enfermero, blanco prístino, y por encima un delantal gris blanquecino con demasiados bolsillos. Ha crecido una barbaridad pero ese color de uniforme lo devuelve a la pubertad, de no ser por las amplias semilunas amoratadas bajo los ojos. Y los labios curvados en agotamiento. Y la frente ceñida. _¿Qué--?_

Minho, quien traslada los brebajes de la ronda de la noche, abandona la bandeja abruptamente sobre el buró de entre dos pacientes, apoyándose él también pues se le han ido las fuerzas. Así, reclinado, la miniatura de frasco que lleva como dije en un collar plata vieja larguísimo, oscila por sobre los medicamentos.

Changmin ha visto ya antes esa nebulosa que flota en aquel mini-frasco, por momentos gris por otros negro.

_Esencia de dementor_.

 

 

 

 

 

Minho mira hacia otro lado. Niega luego de que Changmin le preguntara si le forzaron a unirse al Partido Defensor de Criaturas Mágicas y Plantas Malentendidas.

–¿Te pusieron bajo un hechizo?

La habitación de Minho no merece tal vocativo; es apenas un trastero que desocuparon y limpiaron para que cupiera una cama estrecha al fondo de los 2 metros de largo y 1.5 de ancho. Minho niega otra vez, sus ojos recorren el banco alto que, además de asiento, le sirve para apoyar su bandeja de comida tres veces al día.

–¿Te engañaron? ¿Te-- convencieron?

La voz de Changmin hace un crac diminuto. Es lo más cerca que está de preguntarle si todo lo que Minho hizo, todo lo que reportan esos papeles de los fiscales del Ministerio de Magia, lo hizo a consciencia; nada de lo descrito allí guarda relación con animales ni plantas, así como tampoco con la mayoría de jugadas de dicho partido.

Minho esta vez mira la sombra rectangular que hay entre las patas de su cama. Escondida en esa oscuridad su maleta contiene las calcas de las cartas que le escribió a Changmin.

–Yo lo hice –susurra Minho, descruzando sus brazos–. Todo es verdad.

Minho lo está mirando. Se le levanta el pecho en énfasis, pero no hay señas de que esté mintiendo.

–Ahora vete de aquí.

El otro se pregunta si Minho ha aprendido a mentir.

–¡Vete!

Al final obedece porque 1) no le cree, y 2) la verdad que busca no la encontrará en esa habitación.

 

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, Changmin aparece durante su desayuno con aspecto taciturno y le informa que ha visitado el cuarto de Lee. Para cualquiera este acto no representaría ninguna diferencia, puesto que el paciente Lee se encuentra en un estado de cuasi-lobotomía debido a una maldición imperdonable; para cualquiera, hay que añadir,  que no sepa que Changmin domina _Legerimancia_ , el arte de leer los pensamientos.

A Minho se le acaba el aire, levanta la mirada, frunce.

–Él no era así antes.

– Lo era, Minho. Su demencia debe haber estado maquillada, pero lo era.

– No te atrevas, Choikang, a juzgar lo que defendíamos.

– No lo haré. Ni lo hago ahora, Minho. Pero si tan sólo les dijeras que hacías todo lo que él te pedía porque te prometió entregarte a los asesinos de tus padres—

– Lo haría de nuevo –le interrumpe, crispado–. Si siguieran vivos, y Taemin vuelve a ofrecérmelo, ¡lo haría todo otra vez!

– Te creo. –Changmin concede tras unos segundos-. Pero, dime, Minho, sin Lee a tu lado, ¿les hubieras hecho lo que les hiciste, durante semanas, antes de matarlos?

El silencio que cae es la respuesta que Changmin toma. Estira la mano sobre la mesa, envuelve el puño que hace Minho al contener sus lágrimas, y le entrega una sonrisa apaleada pero viva.

– Te voy a sacar de aquí.

 

 

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, una explosión proveniente del piso de Altamente Contagioso retumba el Hospital San Mungo. No se registran heridos de muerte ni desaparecidos, así como no hay explicaciones de lo sucedido, o así lo afirma El Profeta. El director del hospital lo ha acordado de esta manera con el Ministro de Magia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ix. migajas en el techo.

Minho comienza a creer que el uniforme de Auror no le queda tan mal a Changmin: un marrón ajado que lleva rastros de barro seco y tajos de hechizos que rozaron. Se encarga de atenderle cada herida y de escucharle cada historia de batalla. No es que sea todos los días, pero al menos sí una vez a la semana; o, si es más extensa su travesía, hay un _patronus mensajero_ informándole su condición un día sí y otro también, hasta su vuelta a casa.

Casa—

El 12 de Grimmauld Place es estrecho pero larguísimo y alto. A Minho le tomó algo más de una semana revisar cada habitación de los cuatro pisos que contiene. El quinto es sólo el ático, su lugar preferido ya que ahí se encuentra la única ventana de la mansión. Circular, pequeña y oscurecida por el polvo y el olvido, es el único contacto de Minho con el exterior, con las nubes de la ciudad, con los nunca antes apreciados rayos de sol.

Casa.

Grimmauld Place no lo es. Es, si tendría que definirlo, una garita donde ellos se encuentran a medio camino, durante unas cuantas horas, a veces minutos, antes de partir otra vez. Changmin, hacia una batalla que no es suya ni de Minho (pero, honestamente, ¿de quiénes son en realidad esas batallas sino de un puñado de personas, cada una creyendo tener la verdad absoluta?, y todos nosotros, el resto, somos ondas secundarias, la tierra del campo de batalla, la masa ciega y asustada haciendo lo que puede para sobrevivir a esta oscuridad que vino de la nada). Y Minho parte hacia dentro de sí mismo, hacia todo lo que vive y que se rebela y que le grita _corre_ , les da el encuentro y los asfixia para poder así darle a Changmin lo que le pide: _déjame salvarte_.

Esta casa, el silencio que se hace agudo, la espera que comienza cada vez que termina; todo se alía con Minho para terminar con su espíritu.

¿Qué están haciendo? No, espera. ¿Qué se está haciendo?

El olor a cera y pabilo ardiendo lo trae de vuelta a la tina donde se ha dormido en medio de un baño que no necesitaba. Changmin ha cogido del suelo vela tras vela, las ha llevado a la chimenea para encenderlas y las ha vuelto a traer. No usa magia frente a Minho. Le parece ofensivo, luego de haberlo privado de su uso por la posibilidad de que lo rastreen desde el Ministerio de Magia.

Ha colocado un caldero grande de agua al fuego porque el de la tina donde ha encontrado a Minho está a minutos de pasar de frío-tibio a frío.

—¿Es martes? —pregunta Minho. Sus labios crean hilos blancos al despegarse.

—Es martes.

Minho intenta sonreírle desde el borde de la tina donde su cabeza reposa en una posición poco cómoda. Casi no puede. Hay más voluntad que fuerzas. Se pregunta cómo es posible estar cansado de hacer nada. La mirada que le ofrece Changmin desde muy arriba de su rostro le dice que debe de lucir enfermo.

–Estoy bien —le asegura con voz de que pronto se volverá a dormir. Toma, costándole, otra bocanada de aire—. Tú, ¿estás bien?

Changmin asiente. Lleva todas las preguntas golpeando su cabeza transparente. Lleva también todas las respuestas. _¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? ¿Comiste lo que te dejé? ¿Has escuchado algún disturbio de fuera? ¿Te has pasado la mañana frente a la ventana otra vez? ¿Has sonreído hoy?_

Minho estruja los ojos y el resto del rostro para colectar la energía que debe esconderse en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

—Ya casi estoy.

Logra sentarse bien y, para aprovechar bien el impulso que le ha costado, se estira hacia la loofah y el jabón. Consigue, apenas, tirarlos a la tina en su torpeza.

Lo ayudan a erguirse pero él siente que caerá hacia delante en cuanto esas manos se vayan. Lo arrastran hasta que su espalda descansa en la pared de la tina. La loofah y el jabón son rescatados, aplastados uno contra el otro, y luego uno de ellos barre su piel.

Changmin lo sostiene a nivel del estómago con un brazo bajo el agua; los alerones de su túnica marrón ajado se oscurecen al beber el agua; hay velas encendidas que no levitan, la promesa de agua caliente, y cansancio que es puesto en espera y se acumula y acumula hasta formar montañas. Changmin le está dando todo. Y Minho, quieto y encerrado, le devuelve mucho más, pero no se siente así.

Resopla, se suelta perezoso de Changmin y abraza sus piernas por un instante, antes de que sus talones resbalen bajo el agua y encuentren un tope en el otro borde de la tina. Ahora, más que abrazarlas, se tira sobre sus rodillas.

—Ellos me encontraron en Slug & Jiggers. ¿Recuerdas? — _¿Ellos?_ se pregunta Changmin—. Todos comprábamos nuestros ingredientes mágicos ahí. Comencé a trabajar en ese lugar en cuanto salí de Hogwarts. Luego de que mis padres fueran asesinados.

La historia que le relata Minho se aleja de Hogwarts casi tan pronto como empezó.

Ellos, los soldados del Partido Defensor de Criaturas Mágicas y Plantas Malentendidas, habían escuchado que en ese lugar preparaban _antidulce de acromántula_. El boticario que dirigía la tienda le había mencionado a Minho que se le estaba acabando su última tinaja, que la última persona que preparó ese brebaje había pasado a mejor vida hace ya unos años; se lo dijo porque él tenía un comprador recurrente que pagaba el precio completo por esa poción, y porque Minho le había hecho saber que quería retribuirle, de alguna manera, por brindarle el trabajo que lo sustentaba. En ese lugar se encontraban todos los ingredientes necesarios. Minho intentó un par de veces sin éxito. Lo logró a la cuarta vez, al variar el proceso de extracción de la sangre de acromántula.

—No debía romperla, debía…

Minho sonríe apático, niega contra su propio hombro y se salta esos detalles.

Lo logró. Su jefe estaba tan agradecido como se puede estar. No le importó que haya gastado una buena ración de su reserva de acromántula. Le dijo “hijo, este es tu destino”.

Lo mataron luego de que Minho se fuera con ellos. No querían dejar ninguna evidencia de que el muchacho existía. El maestro _O_ —el líder de la organización— sufrió una maldición imperdonable que le atrofió varios órganos. Entre ellos el páncreas. El _antidulce de acromántula_ era básicamente lo que lo mantenía vivo, y nadie debía saber de su enfermedad o que estuviera vivo siquiera.

Líder _O_ miraba a Minho como su joya más preciada, pero también sabía que en cuanto Taemin cumpliese su promesa de entregarle a los asesinos de sus padres el muchacho se iría. Así que lo retrasó todo lo que pudo. Intentó atarlo a su causa de alguna otra manera, pero Minho no tenía a nadie más, nadie con quien pudieran atarlo bajo amenaza o promesa.

—Tú estabas desaparecido, o él nunca lo averiguó.

Para Minho, el partido era una buena causa en la superficie. Liberaron a varios grupos de Grindylow, reposicionaron decenas de sauces boxeadores a punto de ser deforestados, y hasta rescataron a un par de caballos alados a quienes intentaban cortarles las alas para venderlas. Combatieron gente que –y aquí Minho tiembla- mostraba una crueldad extraordinaria con sus mascotas de toda la vida, y quienes merecían lo que obtuvieron. Taemin no lo obligaba a matarlos, pero sí le decía, como en confesión,  lo que esos magos le harían a otros animales si los dejaban con vida. Su amigo le susurraba lo próximo que harían, cuántos animales, cuántos elfos, cuántos seres más sufrirían en manos de ellos. Hasta que Minho comenzó a involucrarse. En su mayoría, se limitaba a mantenerlos con vida mientras sus compañeros los interrogaban (unas cuántas gotas de _desfribina_ para despertarlos de un prolongado _cruciatus_ ).

Eso hasta que a oídos de Taemin llegó el rumor del paradero de uno de los asesinos de los padres de Minho. Taemin sabía que maestro _O_ se oponía; no le pudo importar menos. Lo cogió para Minho. Se lo trajo con vida y desorientado. Le dijo “feliz halloween” y se fue por tres días. Cuando volvió encontró al rehén amarrado a una silla. Le preguntó a su compañero por qué no había acabado con él. Minho le respondió, pálido y desde un rincón, que lo había hecho. Taemin, confundido, se acercó a la silla, tronó los dedos frente a sus ojos y los gritos histéricos que lanzó el hombre reabrieron las heridas de sus muñecas y tobillos atados, tosía sangre de su garganta abusada, los ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Minho había empañado las cuerdas con _grosella anticoagulante_ , así que el goteo era constante.

Taemin le sonrió como nunca antes. Le trajo al siguiente y le hizo acompañarlo para atrapar a los dos últimos. Los mantuvieron con vida hasta que reunieran a todos en un mismo cuarto. Taemin jugó con ellos un rato, Minho los revivía en cuanto su amigo terminaba. Luego le enseñó a Taemin lo que sucede cuando le huntas pomada de _ramularia_ a un ser vivo: el dolor exquisito de quemadura química los obligaba a que comenzaran a tirar de su propia piel. Las infecciones y el dolor acabaron con los cuatro.

Desde entonces, Taemin y Minho formaron una subunidad inseparable. Cada que atrapaban a alguien, Taemin le susurraba a su amigo el nombre de uno de los asesinos. Minho acabó por no necesitar que se lo recordara.

—Un día, dieron a Taemin con un _avada kedavra_ en la sien.

A Taemin esa maldición le voló la oreja y le rozó el cerebro. Minho sólo tenía plasma para hechizos menores, así que voló la casa en busca de algo que pudiera servirle. Los atraparon sin mucho esfuerzo. Minho sabía que, al menos, a Taemin lo llevarían directo a San Mungo y que esa era su única oportunidad de vivir. Les prometió todo lo que quisieran de él si a cambio le dejaban ver a su compañero de vez en cuando. Viendo esto, las autoridades idearon que trabaje en el hospital por un tiempo, de esa manera ellos cumplían su trato con Minho y a la vez explotaban la ayuda que sus conocimientos pudieran brindarles.

–Y llegaste tú.

En el puño inmisericorde de Changmin, la loofah exuda espuma de jabón y agua blanquecina.

–Está bien –dice Changmin con la mordida tensa. Frota la loofah sobre la piel de Minho, ocultando las ebulliciones de rabia e impotencia de su propio cuerpo. Siente que él debió haber estado ahí, quizás no para impedirlo, pero para reducir todo el mal colateral–. Está bien, Minho. Todo va a estar bien.

Minho se resbala sobre las rodillas que abrazaba pues ahora hay una película jabonosa por su piel.

–No va a funcionar, Changmin –le informa Minho, apesumbrado por sus propias palabras–. Ellos no van a perdonar mis delitos sólo porque tú les entregues a todos los subversivos que ellos no son capaces de cazar. Las cosas no funcionan así, no es tan—

–Va a funcionar. –La voz de Chagmin golpea las losetas del baño—. El Ministerio tiene una lista de las cabezas que mueven cada insurgencia. Yo sé cómo llegar a ellos. Los voy a coger. A todos. –Su mano frota inclemente la espalda alta de Minho, la esquina que forma el hombro derecho-. Les voy a dar todo lo que quieren. Entonces tendrán que darme lo único que quiero.

Minho arruga la nariz en queja muda. La loofah y las uñas de Changmin no han dejado de frotar el lugar donde yace la marca de su antigua organización: un thestral rodeado por un enramado espinoso. Hace ya varios minutos que la zona le arde por el abuso. No se lo va a hacer saber. Es inútil de todas maneras: No hay poción en este mundo que borre una marca hecha con lágrimas de banshee e hilvanada con la punta de una pluma de fénix.

Le deja intentarlo hasta que Changmin ve puntos de sangre debido a la piel rompiéndose.

De repente, lo oye llorar sobre su espalda.

Minho comprende que nunca se irá. Así le tome al otro una vida cumplir su cometido, o nunca lo llegue a culminar. Va a enterrarse hasta la locura en esta casa, si eso es todo lo que le pide Changmin.

Así un día no vuelva a recibir un patronus mensajero de él. Así la guerra se acabe y afuera se oiga la vida.

Hasta la locura.

O hasta un imposible.

 

 

 

**Palabras:** 3921

**Fanart:** [Minho](https://scontent-mia1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xta1/v/t1.0-9/11998952_1079841935366970_1787811231010379849_n.jpg?oh=931f2ca3ab926f0da1e961ff88ac92e8&oe=56A09F46). [Changmin](https://scontent-mia1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xtp1/v/t1.0-9/11921704_1079841905366973_988159289720475407_n.jpg?oh=e4d221bccad2bd92e6c9c23b73514be9&oe=56D2E925).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. Me fui a lolish. Pasó de ser un "zzzzuuup" fic a un obscure fic.
> 
> Btw, ¡hay fanart del Changmin y Minho de este fic! Woohoo! Mil gracias a Ivanna Hwang por la ilustración. Con colores y todo, ay, qué detalle. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Feliz ChangMinho day? /se echa confeti sola

x. ventanas.

 

El dial de la radio baila entre dos estaciones. La interferencia, como un escupitajo que nunca termina de formarse, invade Grimmauld Place desde el pasillo donde se encuentra Minho hacia todas las habitaciones y escaleras.

 

Al fin, un sonido amable sale del radio. Es una canción del verano pasado. Minho se detiene a medio fregar el piso. Sucio, mojado y con los músculos gritando, sus ojos se empañan en recuerdo.

 

_En la boca de Choikang revienta una sonrisa con todos sus dientes cuando, al salir de la chimenea, encontramos a mamá con chocolate por todos lados, desde su rostro hasta las puertas de las gavetas más altas en la cocina._

_Antes de casarse con papá, ella trabajaba en el área de repostería de un buen restaurante muggle. Mi padre, segundo hijo de los Choi, fue el primero y último de una línea familiar de Slytherins en ir a la casa de Ravenclaw. Nada más salir de Hogwarts consiguió una pasantía en The Daily Prophet donde trabaja hasta el día de hoy, y donde, coincidentemente, almorzaba en el Waldorf pese a ser un restaurante no mágico, por la sencilla razón de que la comida ahí era tres veces más rica que la del Caldero Chorreante. El resto es obvio._

_Mamá ahora dirige una modesta pastelería cerca de la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Mitad mágica y mitad para muggles, la tienda va bien, pero a ella no se le quita la ilusión de preparar, alguna vez, un merenguito de calabaza que levite o una mini-escoba de chocolate que salga disparada tras cada mordida._

_Nos lleva toda la tarde sacar hasta el último rastro de chocolate de la cocina. A Choikang, puedo ver, no le lleva ni un octavo de ese tiempo para enamorarse de nuestra casa. Mamá no para de ofrecerle todo lo que hay en la cocina, mientras papá comenta con él la sospechosa adquisición de toneladas de_ polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea _por parte del Ministerio de Magia estos últimos meses._

_Él no deja de sonreír durante toda la cena. Me mira por sobre los trocitos de pan que son para acompañar la sopa de tomate, intenta apagar su sonrisa pero sólo puede bajar la mirada. Mi zapato choca con el suyo; él dice gracias con los labios, yo niego y niego con la cabeza._

_Nos pasamos el resto del verano reparando la granja olvidada a varios metros de la casa, caminando por horas hasta el lago de los Rosewhorthy, oyendo a papá en vez de al periódico, y tratando de no saltar a la cama del otro por las noches pues esta vez no teníamos al frío como excusa._

 

El pecho de Minho se encoge. Sus padres. Su vida. ¿En qué lugar estará su amigo hoy? Se le estruja aún más cuando se pregunta a dónde fueron a parar esos muchachos de sus recuerdos, porque teme no volver a encontrarlos ni aun fuera de esta casa algún día.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No sabe qué es peor, si el barro o el frío, pero no tiene opción. Escondidos en los calabozos de la mansión que planean atacar, él, Yunho, [Hwa Sa](http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Hwa_Sa) y Yonghwa esperan la señal de Moon Byul, la infiltrada, para subir y, cueste lo que cueste, tomar a Líder O.

 

Es el octavo día que llevan ahí. Changmin fue el primero en colarse.

 

Ocho días de comer pan y manteca reseca, cuando hay algo. Ocho días de dormir contra la pared de ladrillos que parece beberse la nieve de afuera. Ocho días de tenderse en el barro que se forma tras cada tarde de deshielo.

 

Aquí no hay nada útil: muebles comidos por el tiempo, artilugios deteriorados y empolvados, y cajas llenas de fotos mágicas que ya ni se mueven. Trastes, puros trastes. Incluyendo esa radio en el suelo por cuya superficie va ganando territorio el barro y no el polvo.

 

Changmin no deja de mirarla ni de imaginar que alguna canción sale de ella. Cualquier canción de los buenos tiempos, aquellos donde los boggarts se convertían en los profesores de la materia más odiada, donde hay un día en el calendario en el que todo termina, los deberes, los exámenes, y uno se va a casa a hacer cosas de muchachos, cada año, sin falta. Canciones con energía de verano pero cuya letra, corrida y en tono alegre, cuentan una historia triste que nadie oye realmente. Melodías que te llevan de vuelta a una cocina ajena donde empalas a tu amigo contra el fregadero, y le levantas y abres las piernas, y gruñes para y por detenerte, y tu cabeza está por explotar porque él se arrodilla y te mira y te baja el cierre, y su mamá regresa del trabajo, y tú vuelves a desenterrar gnomos en el jardín, y duermes en el sofá lo que resta de la semana antes de volver a clases.

 

Debe de ser el hambre, o el frío en los pulmones o todo junto, pero Changmin escucha _Ilusión sin esperanza_ salir con nitidez del radio. Lo oye y se alarma, sin embargo nadie más parece alterarse.

 

Debe de ser el sueño, la expectativa, quién sabe qué, quizás simplemente ya perdió el último hilo de cordura. Abraza más sus piernas. No importa.

 

_Tengo todo: Chocolate caliente, suspiros de natilla, merengada de naranja con jengibre, bollitos de vainilla con perlas de oro de chocolate, sándwiches de cinco tipos de carne y hasta una botellita de ginebra por si las tres mantas y los abrigos no son suficientes para pelear contra el frío de la intemperie del techo. Pero Minho…_

_Tiene dos de las tres mantas sobre las piernas, polvo de suspiro en los labios, la bebida caliente en las manos, pero aun así no deja de mirar detrás de sí, hacia el gigante tragaluz delimitado con vitrales donde se apoyan nuestras espaldas._

_Nos traje aquí y lo tengo todo, pero a él los ojos se le van hacia ese túnel desde donde se ve el Gran Salón de Baile, que es el centro de la fiesta de navidad por la que mi madre se desvive en organizar._

— _¿Quieres volver ahí?_

— _¿Eh? No. No realmente._

 

— _No es cierto._

 

— _No quiero volver ahí. Es sólo_ — _Minho gira hasta que toda la derecha de su cuerpo se recuesta sobre el vidrio empotrado, sus ojos al fin se permiten observar el espectáculo de abajo libremente_ — _, es sólo que es hermoso._

— _Desde fuera._

 

— _Desde fuera_ — _concuerda distraído._

_Así, con la mejilla adherida al vidrio, Minho habla, me cuenta de las tradiciones en su casa, nada suntuoso,_ ¡nada como esto, Choikang! _, aunque con docenas de dulces, pequeños pero significativos regalos, y el más delicioso pato acaramelado con setas asadas y crema de zanahoria. De repente, siento hambre en el pecho._

— _No es lo que parece ahí abajo. Yo lo sé_ — _me asegura, estirando su mano hasta la mía_ — _. Lo sé. Pero, Choikang, eso no quita lo bonito que luce desde aquí. Y es todo lo que quiero hacer: mirar. ¿Eso está bien?_

_Sus pulgar traza círculos sobre mi muñeca. Asiento. Sonríe y sus ojos corren como niños hacia la vista del tragaluz._

_Cuando sus labios están casi azules, le tomo de la mano y tiro de él de vuelta al interior de la mansión. Deja de preguntarme si no deberíamos recoger el desastre que dejamos arriba cuando nota que no tomamos el camino alterno hacia las habitaciones, sino que bajamos hasta el primer piso, muy cerca del Gran Salón._

— _Choikang…_

_Mira con pánico hacia el mar de gente que baila. Rebota contra mí cuando nos detengo bajo el enorme tragaluz. Sus ojos se mueven sobre los míos, incrédulo, asustado. Uno, dos, uno, dos, nuestros pies se mueven con la melodía del violín que lidera la banda._

_Deja que sus hombros caigan en descanso, que su cuerpo sea arrastrado por el mío, y que su nariz colapse contra la rigidez de mi esternón. La gente nos mira, y antes de que el murmullo hinque su burbuja nos vuelvo a escabullir ahora sí hacia las habitaciones. Él ni siquiera va a la suya antes de escabullirse a la mía, como cada noche desde que llegó aquí. Me embriaga la luna sobre su rostro mientras duerme, el pijama que le presté que se come su menudo cuerpo, y la extraña sensación de que mi habitación ya no tiene el techo a tres metros y las paredes a diez._

 

 

—Mañana —dice Hwa Sa sentándose sobre el radio embarrado.

 

Changmin asiente. Moon Byul acaba de darles la fecha.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Esto no va a terminar nunca.

 

Yunho luce tan mal como Changmin la última vez que estuvo en esta misma mesa, hace ya casi un mes. Las mejillas hundidas, ojeras severas y los hombros tirando hacia delante.

 

Algo en él asquea a Minho. Esto lo sorprende porque Yunho es la persona en quien más confía y a quien más quiere entre los compañeros de Changmin.

 

—¿Ha surgido otra organización?

 

Yuhno niega.

 

—Los que se escabullen, los que no logramos coger en las emboscadas, se vuelven a juntar. No recuperan el frente que antes eran, pero son; y semana a semana van creciendo, a veces en un grupo, a veces en dos o tres.

 

—Uhm —asiente Minho—. Pero eso no puede hacerlo cualquiera. Cualquiera puede intentar ser líder provisional, pero no a cualquiera van a seguir.

 

Yuhno se remueve en su asiento, enfoca su vista en los papeles extendidos sobre la mesa lúgubre del comedor.

 

—Es O —admite al fin—. Conserva una red que no podemos detectar. A través de él convierte a cualquier seguidor en líder porque son sus palabras a través de una tercera persona –observa sus manos vacías-. No podemos atraparlo. Ya lo hemos intentado todo.

 

Oh. Es eso: La derrota es lo que lo hace lucir tan miserable, y es, a su vez, lo que arruga la nariz de Minho con repulsión. Quiero sacudir a su mayor, despertar su valentía a golpes y a gritos, y, de no lograrlo, echarlo de su vista.

 

Pero quién es Minho para decir o hacer tal cosa. Desde esta guarida y con su aplastante pasividad sería más que irónico —¡aberrante!— que se atreva a juzgar a Yunho. Sin embargo, lo hace, lo juzga hasta la náusea, y con esto, se mira a sí mismo y le desespera hasta el ahogo todo lo que no es y no hace.

 

—Vamos a hacerlo —informa Minho—. Tengo una idea de cómo, pero—

 

—Minho, Changmin nunca—

 

— _Pero_ —pasa sobre la voz del mayor— necesito a Taemin conmigo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

xi. vamos, Slytherin.

 

Tum-tum.

 

Changmin tiene heridas de las que no es consciente y que en este momento comienzan a pulsar.

 

Un chirrido tapado y agua que cae en agua.

 

Le duele el lado izquierdo del abdomen, el brazo derecho, uno de los pies –no puede definir cuál punza más- y, dioses, la cabeza, la cabeza le explota, le obliga a arrugar el entrecejo y a intentar moverla porque hay algo insoportablemente pesado sobre ella.

 

Los resortes chillan.

 

A su derecha la superficie se hunde, el peso en su cabeza desaparece y el sonido del agua vuelve.

 

Temporal y espacialmente está perdido. Qué día, dónde, con quién. El golpe que nace de su cabeza no le deja intentar conectar ningún pensamiento más.

 

—Ugh —su garganta se siente como un túnel de lija al hacerlo.

 

—¿La cabeza? —es una voz familiar que le hace saltar figurativamente y pensar “¡…!” pero no hay a quién nombrar, es un reconocimiento fantasma que lo irrita e incrementa los martillazos en la cabeza—. La cabeza —se responde aquel otro al ver la cara de Changmin estrujarse más y más.

 

Vuelve a sentir un peso en la frente, quiere gruñir en protesta; cree que lo hace porque vuelve a escuchar la voz, esta vez le advierte “no” cuando se mueve para sacudir aquello que le aplasta la cabeza.

 

Más ruido de agua, pero esta vez es un vertido grueso y continuo, luego el de vidrio siendo golpeado por metal. Huele a acidez y a polvo amargo. Sus labios resienten lo helado del recipiente que le posan en ellos. Un dedo le aplasta cada lado de las mejillas induciéndole a dejar caer la mandíbula. El líquido frío aprovecha la breve abertura de sus labios para invadir su boca y estremecerlo por el cambio brusco de temperatura.

 

—Vas a tragar —le dicen los dedos contra sus mejillas, que no sólo se hunden ahí sino que tiran de él hacia arriba. El líquido cruza su garganta con velocidad, mojando y amargándola a la vez. Esto lo obliga a bajar el mentón, cerrar el paso a todo brebaje y toser—. Oh, no seas niño, Choikang.

 

Defenderse de aquella invasión a sus entrañas se vuelve, de repente, relegado por la necesidad de empujar sus párpados hacia arriba y poder reconocer que, _oh, tú_ , era aquella voz.

 

Minho lleva el ceño y la nariz arrugados, es una expresión que Changmin conoce muy bien pues es quien la solía propiciar con destreza. Las mejillas le pesan pero para sonreír uno no piensa, no decide, así que ahí están, sus esquinas a penitas curvadas hacia arriba y una tos que se supone iba a ser un “hola” con una carcajada.

 

—Detén eso. Quiero que tragues esto no que me sonrías.

 

Minho no lo dice en serio. Sus ojos sonríen y saltan y salpican de color sus mejillas, todo esto Changmin lo puede ver. Vuelve a toser.

 

—Choikang. Ya —y le alza el mentón hasta que su garganta queda en vertical;  todo el líquido, helado, crudo y asfixiante, cae hacia el interior de su estómago.

 

Era un paño, Changmin puede verlo ahora cuando Minho lo retira de su cabeza. Era un trapo que alguna vez fue blanco, el cual es mojado y exprimido en una palangana semillena.

 

—Urgh

 

Minho se ríe de su intento de hablar.

 

—Después, Choikang. Después —le indica. Minho le ofrece una mirada que lo mece y cuida, pero que también lo calla y le pide obediencia—. Ahora, duerme.

 

No quiere. Quiere hablar, no sabe de qué ya que cuando las preguntas caminan hacia la luz de la coherencia, las puede sentir, pinchazos agudos, luego golpes amplios, todo en su cabeza. Uno de sus parpadeos no vuelve a abrirse. Sospecha que es más que el sueño y el dolor, sospecha de las manos de Minho en aquel brebaje. Va a rezongarle. Cuando vuelva a despertar, esto es. Va a rezongarle por ponerlo a dormir, por ponerse en peligro (¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?, no lo recuerda), por cuidar tan bien de él; no soporta no poder ser él mismo ni poder devolverle por diez veces ese cariño que viene de sus manos. Minho, niño bonito… niño grand…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Cada ocho horas, y la plasta cada dos horas, seonsaengnim.

 

—¿Aún queda pomada?

 

—Hum —asiente firme el muchacho.

 

—No ha vomitado en dos días, ¿eh?

 

—Um —niega esta vez.

 

—Ya veo. Deja la valeriana, ya no es necesaria, el estómago ya no necesita protección si los vómitos cesaron —Minho instruye y el muchacho anota sus palabras con presteza—. Y dile a Madam Laurent que por favor le traiga mazamorra de sémola; la última vez que vino su hijo me dijo que era uno de sus postres favoritos.

 

—Sémola —escribe y pronuncia el muchacho, ávido por aprender todo y pronto, en este su primer mes como practicante en las salas de San Mungo.

 

—Park —Minho pone una mano sobre el tablero del muchacho—. Eso lo vas a aprender preguntando, a cada paciente que tengas, cuando vengan sus familiares o a ellos mismos. Cuando uno está convaleciente, ¿no le gusta combatir el dolor y el mal humor con su comida favorita? Nosotros debemos hacer que la recuperación sea no sólo eficiente sino más llevadera también. ¿No es eso lo que te gustaría que hiciesen por ti si estuvieses en cama? Estas pequeñas cosas son las que hacen diferencia entre un enfermero mecánico y uno más humano, ¿no crees?

 

—S-sí. ¡Sí!

 

En la quinta cama de la columna izquierda, la sombra de Yunho se levanta. Su cuerpo se materializa al salir detrás de las telas color crema tensionadas en vertical.

 

—…pero ella no me deja ayudarle a comer. No toca sus alimentos hasta que me haya ido. Le he dicho que no debería moverse así, pero no me deja.

 

Hay un silencio que devuelve la atención de Minho hacia Chanyeol. Está esperando una respuesta a su llamado de ayuda.

 

—La señora Rosemund. Sí. Ella. Es muy orgullosa, protege su vanidad. No quiere que la vean así. Nadie. Llévale un cepillo de cerdas suaves, ofrécete a arreglarle su cabello antes del desayuno, no podrá decirte que no. Ten paciencia. Y, uhm, Park, ¿podrías comenzar con las mediciones de la ronda de la media tarde? Cualquier duda yo estaré… aquí. Por allá.

 

Chanyeol asiente despreocupado. Sabe que cuando su guía no está en el área de boticaria entonces está en la cama del paciente Choikang, está ahí más de lo que duerme y come, todo junto. Él entiende. Todos lo hacen. ¿Y cómo no?, después de lo que hizo.

 

Yunho lo espera puertas afuera del pabellón.

 

—¿Cómo, cómo está él?

 

Minho lleva los brazos cruzados cuando responde.

 

—Mejor —se alza de hombros. Es la misma historia de siempre-. Va evolucionando bien, aquí tiene todo lo que necesita. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es darle descanso. Físico y _mental_.

 

Yuhno no se siente ofendido. Está haciendo lo que puede: lidiando con el papeleo burocrático para explicar dónde se encontraba Minho hasta antes del Día Ofensiva Omega, cuál es su conexión con Changmin, quién les dio autorización para movilizar a Taemin y cómo es que lo perdieron.

 

Ellos no se interesan por Taemin en un sentido legal básico —de hecho, el que esté muerto es un peso menos sobre ellos— pero los partidos restantes, ahora cada uno formando un frente autorizado y registrado, mueven sus fichas para que Choi y/o Choikang paguen primero por sus irregularidades antes de ser ensalzados por la ayuda que brindaron, haya sido esta crucial o no. El temor de que se alíen con el Ministerio de Magia o cualquier otro partido los obligan a tomar estas precauciones. Es cuestión de estrategias políticas; antes, era de batallas. Todos siguen ahí, taimados, sobre un tablero de papel ahora, pero con lo mismo en la mira.

 

—Así será hasta que le den de alta, ya ha sido estipulado –reafirma Yunho respecto al juicio en que se verán envueltos inevitablemente-. Mientras el medimago encargado mantenga su postura de los seis meses que necesita Changmin, no podrán hacer nada.

 

—Así lo hará.

 

Circe bendita permitió que dicho medimago fuese fiel a su carrera y no a un ascenso. Permitió también que se haya solidarizado con Minho y solicitado sus servicios en el hospital, dejando que Yunho se encargara de renovar el acuerdo de retención donde Minho ayuda en el hospital a manera de sentencia.

 

Sí. Yunho ha hecho todo eso pero Minho no puede no mirarlo con reticencia. Por mucha ayuda que lance hacia él y Changmin, no le va a perdonar que se valiera de ambos para alzarse en un partido excepcional post-guerra, bajo la premisa de defenderlos, ganando así, de inmediato, la aprobación y consecuente triunfo del gabinete.

 

Fue una buena idea en un comienzo. Sin embargo, los lazos que Yunho fue armando lo ataron más y más a legislaciones contra las que Changmin peleaba desde un inicio. Y la presidencia de carácter extraordinario se volvió regular. Ahora, los planes para que los tres años a cargo se vuelvan seis ya están en curso. Minho ha visto los carteles, llevan retratos de Choikang y “Choi, el mortífago que vio la luz”.

 

Sí, Yunho está ayudando, pero en este punto no sabe si es porque de eso pende su carrera en el Ministerio o porque es lo correcto. Diablos, ni Minho podría saber qué es lo correcto en estos momentos. ¿Dejar que su nombre sea usado así por alguien quien no tiene idea qué hará cuando obtenga lo que quiere? (Minho cree, al menos esto le concede a Yunho, que sus objetivos no son inherentemente negativos, sino apego al poder por el poder) ¿Permitirlo porque le es indiferente y lo único que tiene en la mira es que Changmin se recupere apropiadamente? ¿No es esta indiferencia un pecado en sí, no es una pica más contra los cimientos de esta aparente estabilidad del mundo mágico? ¿Debería él asomar la cara al mundo y asegurarse de que las fichas sean movidas para bien? ¿Qué sabe él de eso? ¿Quién le asegura que el bien está en sus manos? ¿No es esta incertidumbre otro escudo más contra la responsabilidad de hacer algo? Y los argumentos vuelven y se revuelven, girando alrededor de lo que es correcto pero nunca tocándolo.

 

Le era tan fácil apuntar lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Ahora, sus ojos ven que todo tiene centenares de partes, millones de grises, y no hay por dónde comenzar o cuándo terminar.

 

Quizás esta incertidumbre logra que, a la vez, sea permisivo con Yunho y que lo aborrezca.

 

—En cualquier caso, suerte la próxima vez y lo encuentres despierto.

 

Yunho sonríe con sarcasmo y derrota. No se le escapa que es Minho quien se encarga de sedarlo antes de su llegada.

 

—Eso quisiera, Minho. Eso quisiera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minho ha sido una silueta con poca luz. Changmin lo encuentra al lado de su cama cada que pelea contra el sueño, que intenta una posición nueva o que es despertado para comer. Detesta esto, esta inamovilidad, el techo de siempre, esto le comprime el pecho en desespero, como si todas las fuerzas que no gasta estuvieran ahí, gritando, empujando por salir. Eventualmente estos episodios, que siente gigantescos, erupcionan a la superficie en pequeños gruñidos y nada más. Qué otra cosa podría lograr con lo pesado que es todo y lo menudo y debilucho que se siente. Esto lo irrita a horrores, hasta el momento en que consigue estar más de 20 minutos consecutivos despierto, que es cuando se da cuenta del verdadero por qué.

 

—Has sido tú.

 

Minho lleva limpiando y desinfectando los hilos que cierran la herida de su cabeza 20 de los 20 minutos de su conciencia. Changmin no tiene idea de cuán larga será la lesión, no duele ni ha tenido dónde mirarse.

 

—He sido yo el qué —pregunta Minho sin perder el ritmo de su dedo embadurnado en medicamento presionando sobre cada sutura.

 

—Me tienes. Durmiendo. Con tus pócimas y —lo pausado de su voz troza su acusación; sin embargo, esto no le quita el tono de reproche—, brujerías.

 

Minho tiene la decencia de sonrojarse, pero lo que predomina en su rostro es la sonrisita de burla y condescendencia.

 

—Mis pócimas y brujerías –repite, rodando los ojos.

 

—Niégalo.

 

—Sí, he sido yo quien ha seguido las indicaciones del doctor. He sido yo quien me he asegurado de que cumplieras ese “descanso absoluto 24/7” y he sido yo quien se ha encargado de que no estuvieras consciente durante el proceso de regeneración de huesos ni durante la convalecencia de cada post-cirugía-mayor a la que has sido sometido. He sido yo el malnacido que te hizo todo eso. Qué vergüenza conmigo. Qué vergüenza, Afrodita bendita.

 

Si Changmin estuviera completamente sano, la sangre le llegaría a las mejillas, pero a esta parece que hacer el recorrido normal le cuesta lo suficiente como para molestarse con viajes de más.

 

—Tsk —es con lo que rebate, y aun así le cuesta un pequeño estertor—. El héroe. Del mundo mágico. Es huraño.

 

—Oh, por dios, ¡Choikang!

 

Reírse, incluso si es una pequeña onda de carcajada, le estruja el aire de los pulmones; Changmin termina tosiendo. Ahora, el rostro de Minho es de consternación y luego en pensamiento.

 

—Oh, no —suspira. Minho le gana la mano que iba hacia sus labios para limpiarse la saliva—. Minho, no. Estoy bien —asiente, y hay otro estertor en su cabeza, uno que logra disimular con un parpadeo 0.5 segundos más largo de lo debido—. No quiero dormir —el otro retira su mirada, avergonzado de que sus intenciones se hayan visto en sus ojos—. ¿Prometo, prometo que no reiré, nunca más?

 

En el momento que la risa de Minho brota en contra de su voluntad, Changmin quiebra su reciente juramento.

 

Ah, destellos. Chispazos de algo amarillo y cálido y lejano. Desaparecen tan pronto como llegan.

 

Mientras el silencio se instala, Changmin forma decenas de preguntas en su cabeza. _¿Qué te pasó exactamente? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No. ¿Por qué habrías de decírmelo? Después de lo que te estuve haciendo. ¿Cómo es que me dejaste hacerte esto? ¡A ti! Quien menos necesitaba ser salvado. Salvado. Ha._

 

—Fui un idiota.

 

Los rezagos de la sonrisa de Minho, como la sombra de un ave cruzando sobre un tragaluz olvidado, se van. Eleva las cejas y al rato responde:

 

—Sí, lo fuiste.

 

Reanuda su labor de chequeo, ahora en su brazo más próximo, el derecho.

 

—Sólo quería. Yo quería—

 

—Regalarme un mundo mejor.

 

Cielos, puesto así suena aún más estúpido, piensa Changmin.

 

—Ha —se mofa de sí mismo—. Algo así.

 

Minho le lanza una mirada de estudio; vuelve a hablar cuando termina de retirar la venda.

 

 

—Choikang, cuando me conociste. No, _desde_ que me conoces te diste cuenta de que soy una persona aislada, ¿verdad? Así es como soy, y no es solo para evitar personas como Li. Yo. Puedo ser amable, ¡sé que lo soy!, pero interactuar con personas es un trabajo para mí, un trabajo que he aprendido a dominar, pero un trabajo. Me gustan las personas, pero me gustan más desde fuera, observarlas, conocerlas sin que ellas lo sepan. ¿Tétrico? Sí. Será por eso que soy un Slytherin. Hu! Pero aquí, trabajar con pacientes, es cómodo: no hay mucho por decir pero sí bastante por observar.

 

»Choikang, en ese entonces, en Hogwarts, para mí era suficiente con saber que mis padres me esperaban en casa y que pasaría vacaciones con ellos. Era suficiente. Genial, de hecho. —Presiona con ambas manos el antebrazo de Changmin, comprobando la solidez del hueso regenerado—. Así que, si tú me hubieses brindado tu compañía, aún después de Hogwarts, también habría sido suficiente.—Changmin contrae el rostro ante la presión de la inspección, y durante el masaje para restaurar la circulación—. Habría sido genial, de hecho.

 

—Genial —repite Changmin para sí, con los ojos cerrados por compungir la cara de dolor.

 

—Sí, genial.

 

Suena bastante lógico. De hecho, cualquier otra idea de “genialidad” que Changmin hubiese tenido en ese entonces, al salir del colegio, se vuelve absurda en comparación. “Hey, qué te parece si me enrolo en una guerra para que podamos ser felices allá afuera, aka: lugares y personas que no significan nada para ti y, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco para mí”.

 

Sí, es un genuino y completo idiota.

 

—Detén eso.

 

—¿Eh?

 

—Puedo verlo. No tienes idea de por qué eres un idiota. –Minho ahora sí luce molesto, piensa Changmin—. Choikang, tú no tienes idea de cómo eres, ¿verdad? Tú… eres como una bazooka, mucho ruido pero vas directo y boom. Cuando quieres algo, miras hacia allí y todo lo demás tiene que acomodarse hacia esa dirección. Pareciera que no tienes la capacidad de ver lo difícil que es todo en realidad; tú sólo dices “esto” o “ahí” o “así”, y vas y lo haces. —Su cara muestra un poco de tirria y mucho de resignación—. Y eso, por sí solo, sería desastroso para ti si no lo logras, y para el resto del mundo si siempre sí. —Le estruja la mano—. Qué suerte que seas una buena persona. Y qué suerte que tus decisiones no hayan sido arrinconadas a situaciones donde no hay un bueno y malo bien definido —palmea—. Así has sido siempre. Un niño, obstinado y fuerte. Tú querías esa cosita digna e importante para ti pero hacia la cual casi nadie más miraba dos veces sobre el hombro porque lo dan por sentado. La libertad de amar. Nada de eso tiene pizca de idiotez, pero no sabes jugar en equipo, y este juego era demasiado para una sola persona. Y en los últimos meses… los últimos meses me asustaste, Choikang. Fue como si todo lo que hemos intentado advertirte sobre el mundo, los límites que nosotros veíamos mientras tú los cruzabas, ahora se materializaran frente a tus ojos. Tú… ya no hacías ruido.

 

—¿Ya no hacía ruido?

 

—Te estabas consumiendo tú mismo. Y no pensabas detenerte ni pedir ayuda.

 

—Ayuda —dice irónico—. Al final fueron ustedes quienes pudieron con todo.

 

—Oh, tú pudiste mucho. ¿Crees que porque agarramos al líder Lee los héroes aquí somos los del batallón? –niega-. No hubiera hecho diferencia sin todo lo que antes lograste remover por ti mismo. _Lee_ era un objetivo complicado porque él sabe repartirse: cuándo, dónde y por cuánto tiempo estar. Tú lo empujaste a un aislamiento más severo, a que se moviera más seguido, logrando que sus hilos de control e influencia no fueran tan gruesos como antes. No había manera de que cayera en ninguna otra treta, sean por meses o años; él no confía en nadie, no consulta con nadie. Casi. No, nadie.

 

La voz de Minho se acerca a la pena, Changmin adivina por qué, por eso le toma la mano que antes acariciaba la suya.

 

—Oh, no me agobio por Taemin. Él está bien ahora. Sea que esté vivo o no. Ahora está con él. Ellos son tan idiotas como nosotros: necesitaron el clímax de una guerra para perdonarse —ríe sin saborearlo—. ¿Te das cuenta? Somos un puñado de privilegiados que juegan al tonto con el mundo como tablero.

 

Changmin asiente. No sabe si decir lo siguiente o no.

 

—Lo último que oí es que no hay manera de que hayan sobrevivido. Ninguno.

 

—¿Quién puede asegurar esto o aquello mientras no haya cuerpos?

 

Otro episodio de tos.

 

—No. Estoy bien –respira y se apura en componerse, porque Minho luce al borde de mover a todo el personal del hospital, de ser posible, solo para que respire mejor.

 

Con el pecho tranquilo, minutos después, deja que Minho lo arrulle mudamente hacia un sueño que no necesita.

 

—Tenías que ir a buscarnos, ¿eh?

 

Ah, ahí está, piensa Changmin al oír esto. La reprimenda que, sabe, se merece.

 

—Tenías que ir, solo, sin descansar, después de una semana de asedio, tú, con la cabeza caliente, apuntando a los de la propia Orden del Fénix, tus propios compañeros. Recibiste más hechizos de los aurores que de los otros magos, y no se les puede culpar, ciertamente. —Zarandea la cabeza—. _Eso_ es ser idiota, Changmin.

 

Le llama por su nombre. Le reprende, hablando más para sí mismo que para Changmin. Le reprende, sí, justo a medio camino de inducirlo a dormir, como para que no lo sienta tanto, como para que se le olvide luego.

 

Lo va a poner a dormir y siente, urgente, que tiene que hablar, tiene que devolver, un poquito, un grano al menos, ahora que puede.

 

—¿Me perdonarías –pregunta Changmin, con voz que esconde un bostezo— si te dijera que aún quiero darte todo?

 

_Cambiar el mundo. Derribar personas. Rescatar lo poquito de bueno que hay por todas partes._

 

La mano de Changmin es estrujada sobre su abdomen. Minho es tan tibio y escondido y severo.

 

—Idiota. Te voy a besar.

 

Changmin está herido y Minho tiene muchas ansias. El beso duele. Escuece y estremece. Calienta y llena, para no rendirse en este tablero que es el mundo.

 

 

 

  **Palabras:** 5263 (fuck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los recuerdos del verano podrán o no podrán ser un one-shot versado en este universo. Quién sabe, sólo saben las hormonas y la inspiración.


End file.
